


Link to the Past, Bridge to the Future

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Brother Feels, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Honor and Disgrace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Love each other in brotherly affection and outdo each other in honor.<em> This is the creed Dreadwing and Skyquake have always followed. Now, having joined with the Allspark, Dreadwing is eager to reunite with his brother. Skyquake's reaction to his presence isn't exactly what he had hoped.</em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link to the Past, Bridge to the Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When The Moment Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547719) by [AcidGreenFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidGreenFlames/pseuds/AcidGreenFlames). 



Dreadwing came to himself trembling, despite the warmth surrounding him— _because_ of it, in fact. It only served to confirm his worst fear: he was dead. _Dead_ , murdered by the master he had followed unreservedly! 

After many silent moments, Dreadwing rose cautiously to his feet, lightly touching the fingers of his right hand to his chest, searching for the hollow Megatron's cannon had punched through him. He found only the metal of his newly-given body, courtesy of the Allspark.

"Brother."

Dreadwing whirled, a swell of disbelief, heartache, and joy filling every fiber of his being when he saw the green mech standing behind him. 

"Skyquake!" Dreadwing got a mere two steps in before his twin strode forward to meet him and struck him hard across the face.

Dreadwing quickly straightened from the blow. "What have I done to anger you, brother?" he demanded, his tone matching his expression of confusion and dismay.

"You lost your honor by being killed from behind!" Skyquake barked.

"Our master betrayed me!" Dreadwing protested heatedly.

"And it's no wonder to me, after you defied his direct order!"

This definitely wasn't the reuniting conversation Dreadwing had wanted to have with Skyquake. "Starscream—"

"Was your commanding officer!" Skyquake growled. "By attempting such a petty assassination, you have shamed not only your name and memory, but mine as well."

Dreadwing stared at him in growing horror. "But that life is behind us!"

Skyquake glared at him. " _All_ life is behind us."

"Exactly! No one is here to sully or affront our honor. The only link we have to our past is being kin. It's our bridge to the future as well. We are our own masters," Dreadwing explained eagerly. "We need not be anything to anyone if we don't want to be!"

"We need not be brothers then if I don't want to be," Skyquake growled as he spun on his heel and withdrew. Dreadwing felt a rush of panic and hurried to catch up to him, pleading.

"Skyquake, I died in my search for justice, my search for _restoration_ of your honor! I beg you, don't scorn me for that!"

Skyquake ignored him entirely and continued his departure, though Dreadwing didn't know where he was supposed to be going. He slowed, despair bubbling up to clog his new vents.

He didn't need to be, and probably wasn't, anything to anyone. He could let himself weep. The realization was so shocking to Dreadwing that Skyquake's shrinking back blurred instantly and he sank down onto whatever surface held him, trembling worse than he had upon his arrival.

"Is brotherhood no part of family, and family no part of honor?!" he wailed, his voice half-strangled with grief. "If not, what are we?! What have we _always_ been?!"

He received no answer and laid his forehead on his knees, closing his eyes tightly.

This was why he startled when familiar arms hauled him to his feet and locked snugly his shoulders. Gasping quietly, Dreadwing pressed closer, his arms rising to return Skyquake's gruff embrace. 

"You better be glad," Skyquake muttered sullenly, "that your tongue is as quick as your death was...my twin."

Dreadwing rested his cheek against Skyquake's shoulder, still quivering slightly—this time with relieved laughter.

 


End file.
